


Page's Reward

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Fisting, Insanity, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slapping, huge warning signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee helps Tavros kill Vriska and finally gets his sloppy makeouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page's Reward

Tavros stood shivering, not noticing as Gamzee threw Vriska’s lifeless body off the side of the bridge.

“ding dong,” Gamzee mumbled as he watched the winged girl fall. He picked up his head and turned to Tavros. “THE BITCH IS DEAD.”

Tavros was knocked out of his trance. “Oh! Uhh, yeah!” He chuckled nervously. “She is, uhh, is a bitch, isn’t she?, and she’s, uhh, yeah...”

Gamzee stepped forward. “the page made his first kill.” He grasped Tavros’s spearhead and stopped its shaking. “HIS LANCE HAS TASTED THAT SWEET-ASS BLOOD.”

He stroked the spearhead a few times before releasing. Then he took his blood-stained finger, placed it on Tavros’ sweaty forehead, and drew a Taurus sign in cerulean.

“tavros nitram, page of breath?” he whispered inquisitively. He threw out his arms and declared to the sky, “YOU IS NOW THE MOTHERFUCKING KNIGHT OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLACE.”

Tavros smiled proudly. He was still in shock that he’d managed to defeat a God Player. He hadn’t thought it would be so easy, and it wouldn’t have been if Gamzee hadn’t came, seemingly from nowhere, and grabbed his opponent and held her down while Tavros stabbed her. Vriska Serket was finally gone from his life. He felt happy. Happy and sick.

Gamzee looked back down. “so the page gets knighted. AND THE KNIGHT GETS HIS PAGE.”

Tavros gestured at him with his lance. “Uhh, I guess that would be you, uhh, as in you’re the page, right?”

He nodded. “the boy’s got it. GIVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER A NICOSTIMULANT ROLL.”

Tavros chuckled nervously again. He now noticed the strange way his old friend was talking. His voice kept changing from a loud, stage whisper to a forceful almost-shouting intonation. It wasn’t like his normal, easy way of speaking. Tavros figured he must just be nervous too.

Gamzee looked at him expectantly. Even Tavros could get what he wanted. Ever since he made that awkward offer Tavros had been avoiding him. It hadn’t been fair to him, but Tavros just didn’t know how to deal with the situation. He was afraid of his feelings (and afraid of Vriska), but now the time seemed right. It was like a fairy tale. The hero defeats the villain and receives a kiss from his faithful love interest.

He put away his lance and put his arms around Gamzee. Even though Gamzee was still taller it was now only by half-a-head, and it felt weird to be able to look him right in the eye,

“Th-thank you, m-my page,” he mumbled.

He closed his eyes, pursued his lips, and lifted himself up on his feet for the kiss.

Unfortunately, his mechanical feet were not made to go on the tips and he lost his balance and knocked into Gamzee and they both fell onto the cold hard floor. Tavros was pressed against Gamzee. He quickly sat himself up.

“I’m sorry, uhh, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” he cried. Gamzee chuckled conspiratorially. “It was an accident, no really, it was, I don’t know how these legs work!”

He looked Gamzee over and was pleased to find that nothing was injured. He put his arm under Gamzee’s armpit and helped him sit up. They were face to face again, with Tavros straddling Gamzee’s legs. Tavros decided he might as well use this position to his advantage. He closed his eyes again, pursed his lips, and this time he managed to kiss Gamzee. He pulled back after that short peck, opened his eyes, and before either of them had time to say anything he kissed him again, this time much longer and wetter.  
These kisses were better than his disastrous first. For one thing it wasn’t forced. And even though he couldn’t breathe (he had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to breathe) it wasn’t suffocating. Gamzee turned out to be warmer than he had expected the highblood to be. Sure he was colder than the brownblood but not a block of ice and Tavros would be hard pressed to tell the difference between him and Vriska. It was a shame his first had to be with Vriska. No, he told himself, he should stop thinking of her. He had Gamzee now.

He decided to be a little more aggressive. He put his arm around his new matesprite’s back and pulled him a little closer. Slowly he worked his tongue into Gamzee’s mouth. Though it was easy with Gamzee’s nubby front teeth it felt a little too intrusive so he moved out, only to have Gamzee responded in kind. He was much better at it and the sensation of his long flexible tongue was so much that Tavros bit Gamzee’s tongue and unwittingly dug his claws into Gamzee’s back. He pulled back quickly in shame. Indigo blood was dripping down Gamzee’s mouth and his paint was now a mess, but he was smiling. Tavros still felt embarrassed.

He cried, “I’m so sorry, uhh, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I, uhh, just got really excited, and I, uhh...”

“it’s okay,” Gamzee replied, “I LIKE IT ROUGH.”

Tavros looked down at Gamzee’s back. “Jeez, I actually ripped your shirt, uhh, I really should have my claws clipped.” He looked away sadly. “Tinkerbull always reminded me to do that.”

He heard a ripping noise and saw Gamzee rip his own shirt off in one move. Tavros stared at his bare-chested friend. Though he seemed so skinny in his baggy clothes under them he was all sinews, though his ribs were showing. It looked disturbing and yet there was something beautiful in his rawness. Tavros reached out with his right hand to stroke Gamzee’s collarbone. Gamzee grabbed it, squeeze it hard, and Tavros thought this meant he didn’t want to be touched when he suddenly used Tavros’ hand to rake his chest until three dark slashes appeared. Gamzee looked up at Tavros with lustful, coquettish eyes.

i told you motherfucker i like it rough,” he said, “SCRATCH ME, BITE ME, SLAP ME, HIT ME, FUCK ME, JUST MAKE YOUR MARK.”

Tavros was shocked and horrified. He almost went to get up and get away from Gamzee’s alarming demands when he looked into his needy eyes. He wanted to make his matesprit happy, even if it didn’t really fit matespriteship.

Gamzee released his hand with the hope that Tavros would follow through. Tavros raked the other shoulder with his right hand, at first too gingerly to even make a mark, but he kept at it until he more indigo slashes appeared on his hard chest. He looked at his work with pride. He took him again into his arms and kissed him softly. He remembered this wasn’t what Gamzee wanted so he bit down on Gamzee’s lower lip. Paint and blood got into his mouth and he found it unappealing. But Gamzee liked it and licked his own lips. Tavros continued kissing and as he kissed Gamzee he slowly started digging his claws into his back. It actually started feeling good. It took the edge off all the nervousness he felt. He scratched harder and harder, finding new places on his back to mark, scratching over the old marks. Gamzee shivered at each stroke and curled his back.

Tavros suddenly pushed Gamzee to the ground. He winched a little at the impact to his bleeding back but didn’t fight back. He just continued looking at Tavros, not panting like Tavros was but definitely enjoying it. Tavros looked over Gamzee’s muscular chest again. He wondered, when did the stoner exercise anyway? Perhaps he spent a lot of unseen time with his clubs, or perhaps it was genetic like Equius? Tavros had great arms but his torso was chubby. It was hard for him to exercise.

His fingers went down to Gamzee’s vestigial thorax openings. He rubbed the tiny bluish-grey nubs. He pinched them a little, and then he pressed his nails into them. They secreted indigo blood. Gamzee moaned, “oh fuck right there YES RIGHT THERE.” Tavros kept pinching and twisting but probably more gently than his partner wanted. He was afraid he’d rip them off.

He took his fingers off the now bright indigo nubs and moved his hands down to Gamzee’s flat stomach. His claws again marked up Gamzee’s body. Now he could see himself making the marks, see the skin rip under his sharp uncut nails, and it was wonderful. He grinned devilishly. Even though he wasn’t waxing for Gamzee, not at all, he felt a forbidden joy in making the highblood bleed his oh-so-special blood. Every insult he’d ever heard from a highblood, Vriska’s taunts, Equius’ arrogance, Eridan’s disgust, even Terezi’s pranks and Kanaya’s condescension, every little thing from someone higher than his lowly 30 degrees, he took it out on Gamzee. His anger got to be so much he stopped “playfully” scratching him, cocked back his arm, and slapped him. He froze and looked in horror at his paint smeared hand. His handprint rose from what remained of Gamzee’s makeup. But Gamzee slowly turned his face the other way. Tavros took the hint. Gamzee had said he wanted to be slapped. He slapped Gamzee over and over, one hand after the other, smearing his makeup totally beyond recognition, turning it dark indigo, making his mouth and nose bleed, but Gamzee smiled and laughed all through it. After some time Tavros grew tired, wiped his hand off on his shirt, and leaned back, panting. He looked down and saw Gamzee’s appreciation pressing between his metal thighs.

He suddenly remembered he had no way of showing his appreciation. Kanaya had totally accidentally castrated him. It was ironic, he had never really thought of concupiscent relationships until his means of carrying them out had been destroyed.

He dropped his head in shame. “Uhh, I, uhh, I can’t do any more, it’s not with me, it’s with Vriska, that is, my lower body is.”

Gamzee replied, “that bitch may have stolen your bone bulge, but you got something else. YOU GOT THE MIRACLES IN YOUR HANDS.”

Tavros nodded and smiled. He could certainly still pleasure Gamzee without his genitals. He sat up and quickly pulled Gamzee’s pants off. He didn’t wear underwear so his bone bulge just sprang up. Tavros put his hand around it. It was smaller than he remembered his being. He had never much played with his own. He was always too nervous and ashamed. Perhaps he actually was pretty big. No, he decided, he should put his own body out of mind and focus on Gamzee instead. Moving backwards he pulled Gamzee’s pants down further and pushed his legs apart. His seedflap was fully engorged. Tavros’ index finger searched around until he found his nook. He pressed in. His nook was tight and only a little slick, which was typical for males. He curled his finger and remember that his nails were sharp. Gamzee groaned in pain and also in delight. Tavros added another finger. The nook was so tight he was surprised he could fit that much. He slowly pulled his fingers apart and snapped them shut again. Each time he did this the walls pulsed. Tavros wanted to see how much more he could fit inside Gamzee. He pulled out his fingers only to press together all the fingers and penetrating him with his entire hand. Gamzee curled his back driving the hand into the walls of his nook and causing more pleasure and pain for him. Tavros kept his hand still as Gamzee writhed around him. He loved the sensation of him pulsing around him and how hot that highblood could feel. When Gamzee relaxed he slowly expanded his fingers a little and started pumping. Gamzee really felt the miracles. Whenever he pulled out Gamzee went “fuck” and when he pushed in he went “MOTHERFUCK”. Again Tavros felt that unbridled anger. He grinned as he watched that highblood take in all of his hand. His seedflap was totally stretched out. A little blood, and Tavros knew it was blood, trickle down from his carelessly cut nook. His bone bulge was hard, painfully hard, but Tavros cruelly ignored it and Gamzee was too busy clutching his hair with both hands to take care of it. Tavros revealed in sadistic glee.

Gamzee stopped simply saying fuck and motherfuck and started honking. His honks crescendoed, getting higher and higher pitched, turning into sobs but pleasured sobs, until, with a noise that reminded Tavros of their last rap-off, he screamed:

“fUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUcCcCk...”

Then Tavros was awarded with a torrent of indigo genetic material.

He quickly pulled out his hand and stared at it. His fingernails were so filthy and again he thought of Tinkerbull. Oh god, what would Tinkerbull think? What had he done? It had all happened so fast. Sure, they didn’t have much time but that was no excuse for doing things so soon. And those things he did! Where had all that anger come from? It was like it invaded him.

Gamzee pushed him on the shoulder, bringing him out of another trance. Tavros was a bit surprised at this roughness, mild as it was, and wondered if they were actually kismesis. None of them had confessed anything, after all. Gamzee pushed him again and he got the point. Tavros stood up and stepped next to him. Gamzee leapt up and pulled up his pants. He picked up the shreds of his shirt and threw it over at Tavros who cleaned himself. He acted like he wasn’t covered in blood, makeup, and genetic material. Tavros wondered if something was seriously wrong with him. He was acting very strangely. Didn’t he run out of sopor slime a little while back? And hadn’t one of the humans angered him?

“Uhh, are you okay?” He felt ashamed he hadn’t asked earlier.

“i can handle a little bonking, cause i bonked the black king. I AM THE REGICIDAL MOTHERFUCKER.”

“Uhh, yeah, regicidal.” He continued, “But how do you feel, uhh, emotionally?”

Gamzee put his right hand on Tavros’ right shoulder. “my think pan is all right. I CAN FINALLY SEE ALL THINGS THE WAY THEY ARE.”

“How do you feel, uhh, about the sex?”

Gamzee put another hand on Tavros’ shoulder. “pailing with you is a motherfucking bucket of fun. AND I LIKE IT TOO.”

Tavros felt reassured and his self-esteem was high. The sex was great. Even though he didn’t orgasm there was a sense of relief. It was like his mind had an orgasm when his body couldn’t. His mind felt as clear as Gamzee’s.

Gamzee stared at Tavros with loving eyes. He kissed him, picking him up a little to make up for the height difference. Then he turned around and walked away.

Looking over his shoulder, he called out to Tavros, “time to find our motherfucking leader, AND TELL HIM A FEW MOTHERFUCKING THINGS.”

“Sure!” cried Tavros, innocent and believing, as he followed the newly sober troll off the bridge.


End file.
